1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved metal hook for being mounted to a mother board.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a daughter board, a memory card, graphic card, network interface card et al. The card edge connector usually has an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting a corresponding daughter board, and a board lock retained on the housing for fixing the card edge connector on a mother board. The housing defines a retainer for retaining the daughter board on the card edge connector. The board lock includes a fitting portion, and a mounting tail extending downwardly beyond the housing from the fixing portion. A bottom portion of the housing defines a retaining slot to retain the fixing portion. The fixing portion defines a rib for engaging with an inner wall of the retaining slot. The mounting tail is retained in a through hole of the mother board. While the computer with the card edge connector is hitted or shocked by exterior objects. The daughter board may be shocked together with the housing with respect to the board lock. Signal transmission between the daughter board and the mother board is terribly affected.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.